Pranking Emmett
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Edward Bella Renesmee and the rest of the gang decide it's time for Emmett to get a taste of his own medison. I know i suck at summarys but check out the book it's better!
1. Chapter 1 let the pranking begin!

Renesmee's pov 

What are we going to do today? What are we going to do today? Go shopping with Auntie Alice or learn about war from Uncle Jasper or spend time with everyone? Hmm... I think i pick the last one. I ran straight down stairs at vampire/Human speed and into the living room where Auntie Rose was doing her nails and Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper where enjoying being in each others company.

"Hello everyone." I said. They all snapped their heads towards me and smiled as soon as they saw me.

"Hello Nessie." Auntie Alice said jumping up from her spot and giving me one of her special hugs.

"Hello Auntie Alice, is everyone here today?" I asked. I really wanted some quality time with my family today. Plus I'm board.

"Well, me Alice and Rosalie are here and your Mom and Dad are upstairs in your dad's old room listening to music. And Carlisle and Esme are working on the garden. Why do you ask sweet niece of mine?" Jasper asked.

"Well i wanted to spend some time with all the family today and play games with everyone and talk. Like having a whole day with the family." I explained. Then i realised something where's Uncle Emmett?

"Auntie Rose?" She immediately turned her head towards me. "Where's Uncle Emmett?" It wouldn't be a family day without the whole family.

"Oh. He went out hunting for a while saying he was gonna try hunting on his own and see how much better or worse it would be." She stated.

Just then an idea sparked in my mind and made the imaginary light bulb above my head flicker to life. It was kind of evil what I'm thinking but Emmett deserves it after doing it to everybody else so i think it's time for payback.

"Auntie Alice?" I looked at her while saying this and saw she had an evil glint in her eye. Obviously she saw what i was planning.

"Yes My dear sweet Nessie?"

"Can you go get grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle from the garden and in here please?" I said. She hopped up from Uncle Jaspers lap with out another word and went out into the garden.

"What are you planning Ness?" Uncle Jasper questioned with evident curiosity in his voice.

"You'll find out in a minute." I said innocently.

"Mommy, Daddy can you come down the stairs and into the living room a minute please?" I called. And no less than a second later they were walking through the door with Auntie Alice Grandma and Grandpa hot on their tails.

"What is it Renesmee?" Daddy asked with confusion in his voice. That's because I'm blocking my thoughts. Better luck next time Daddy.

"Well..." i said trying to prong along the moment while looking at each and everyone of their faces "Do you know Uncle Emmett pranks everybody alot?" They all nodded their heads. "Well how about today we get him back. We call him up and prank him over the phone because if he's here while it's going on he'll get suspicious." I finished with a big smile on my face while all he others (except Alice) Sat there with the look of utter shock on their faces. They were like that for the next two minutes and i started to get worried. I looked over to Auntie Alice to see if they would agree and she nodded her head. A few seconds later Mommy spoke up and said the first thing anybody had said in the last two minutes.

"Are you sure Renesmee? We don't want you to get hurt." Mommy said with a scared look on her face.

"I'll be fine Mommy. Please?" I took out the puppy eyes and pout that Mommy couldn't resist.

"Okay then. If we're gonna do this we better get started." Mommy said while going to sit down on the couch thinking.

Yes let the pranking begin.


	2. Chapter 2 Alaska, nail file, jeep?

Renesmee's pov 

What can we do? What can we do? Tell Auntie Rose not to have fun time with Uncle Emmett or kill his jeep or break his bed. I don't know so many options. Then i got an idea that would scare the living daylights out of him.

"Ohh i know i know what we can do." I said jumping up and down on the spot like Auntie Alice does when she's excited.

"That's a good idea Renesmee. But Rosalie is very special to him and if he thought that she was in any danger and he wasn't there he would get very very angry." Daddy explained. He looked like he really wanted to play this prank on uncle Emmett but he looked more concerned for me because if Uncle Emmett finds out Auntie Rose isn't in danger and i played a prank on him he might MIGHT just hurt me.

"It's Okay daddy i won't let Uncle Emmett hurt me. Just sit back and enjoy the show." I said and gave him the puppy eyes and pout no one in this family could resist from me.

"Okay Renesmee but you will have to be careful when he gets back do you understand?" He looked at me seriously and i could only see concern about me.

"I do Daddy. I will be careful but just listen and enjoy." I said with a grin on my face. While taking my new phone out of my pocket and dialling Uncle Emmett's Number. "Let the game's begin"

"Yello the Great Emmett McCarty Cullen Speaking How may i help you?"

"Uncle Emmett thank god. You've got to help me and Auntie Rose and you've got to help us NOW! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nessie what's going on where Rose where are you what's going on?" He said with panic leaking through his tone. He was falling hook line and sinker for this.

"We... we're in A-Alaska...we're up with T-The Denali's" I let a sob break through "And T-Tanya has gone on a wild rage f-for human blood and I-I'm part human and she's trying to get me and and and ..."

"And What AND WHAT?"

"H-Her and Auntie Rose are F-Fighting as we speak."

"WHAT! IF SHE EVEN DARE'S HURT A HAIR ON EITHER ONE OF YOUR HEADS SHE'S GOING TO BE GOING UP IN FLAMES!"

"Oh Crud...Uncle Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Auntie Rose kind of chipped her nail and she is looking really really angry."

"Oh Shit! Do i need to bring the nail file?"

"Yes." I said while mouthing to Auntie Rose to shout my nail.

"MY NAIL! OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN BITCH!"

"You see what i mean! Get down here now!"

"Okay okay should i bring the red nail file or the sparkly nail file?"

"Either. Just get down here now?"

"Okay okay I'm Coming."

"Bye Uncle Emmy." I shut the phone before he could comment on the name he hated so much.

Wow I think i out did myself maybe i should be a master prankster when I'm older. I turned back to my family and found all their mouths open in shock and their eyes all trained on me. Maybe i just went a bit over the top. All of a sudden Auntie Alice jumped up and ran to the phone waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

**(Alice bold/**_Denali's italic)_

"**Hello Kate."**

"_Hello Alice what is the sudden need to call? Is there something wrong?"_

"**We're fine Kate. We would just like to ask you before you go hunting if you would put up a camera and send the recording to us when you get back?"**

"_Ummm... yes. But may i ask why?"_

"**Well Renesmee want's to prank Emmett while he's hunting and we agreed and we sent him to Alaska to your place with a nail file and saying that Renesmee is in trouble along with Rosalie and he's going to come barging through the door's saying i got the nail file to an empty house and we really want to record it and have it on him for the rest of his life. And we think it will be funny."**

"_Okay Alice we'll do just that bye."_

"**Bye"**

When Auntie Alice got off the phone Daddy and Mommy got a puzzled look on their faces and after a while everybody got the same look on their faces. Even me.

"Emmett will be calling in 30 seconds" Alice said and mommy and daddy came to stand protectively in front of me.

"It's okay mommy. Its okay daddy I'm going to be fine. I actually have another plan up my sleeve."

"Okay baby it's just that we don't want you to get hurt that's all." Mommy stated and daddy nodded, agreeing with her. I opened my mouth to say something but it got cut off by the buzzing in my back pocket. He was right on time.

"Hello?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE NOT IN ALASKA AND THE DENALI'S AREN'T EVEN THERE YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hello this is chicking chow city how may i help you?"

"RENESMEE!"

"What is it that you would like to order?"

"Well... a chick- Hey Renesmee i know that's you just tell me where you are and what happened?"

"Well i've kind of got a confession to make"

"And what is that?"

"I kind of broke your jeep."

"WHAT! My jeep. Not my jeep. Anything but that."

"And i broke your baseball bat and your bed."

"WHAT!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bye Uncle Emmy." I snapped my phone shut and started to think off my next prank.


End file.
